Ben 10: Supreme Threat
by Exyle
Summary: It's been one year since Ben's team defeated Daigon/Vilgax. A new threat steals both of the Suprematrixes from Azmuth and tries to steal the Omnitrix from Ben. The only way to defeat this threat is for Ben to team up with Albedo (now known as Ren Galvan) as they each use a new Omnitrix since they need two to win. I don't own Ben 10. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Technosapien?

**This is basically a story that I wrote for fun. This is only my secondary story so it won't be as updated as Okamippuden, but if this story gets enough views than I just may write a sequal. I don't mind any flames as long as it gives the _EXACT_ thing that I've done wrong, so... NO non-useful flames OR I will insult you so Freaking bad that you'll have an accident while crying. I also don't mind if you guys don't give me a review, it's your choice not mine (but a favorite/follow now and then wouldn't kill anyone). If you wanna hit me up now and then, than go ahead and PM me please.**

* * *

It has been 1 year since Diagon was defeated by Ben and his team. All of our favorite heroes have continued on with their lives; Ben has gone on to continue his plumber duties, Kevin became a mechanic (though he is still a plumber), Gwen is a college student, Julie and Ship have joined the plumbers and work side by side with Ben, Albedo gained his own team, all of whom are basically the exact same species as Ben's team, and Azmuth is currently working on a successor for Ben's Omnitrix (or should I say two).

Our story begins with Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, as he works on both of the new successors of his ultimate invention. The new Omnitrix was known as the Suprematrix, it was far beyond the power of the original Omnitrix, twice as strong as the Ultimatrix, and much more efficient than the complete Omnitrix. It was by far, the best of the Omnimatrix series.

So, let's begin.

~Galvan Prime II~

Azmuth was standing in the middle of his laboratory as two of his assistants were testing out both of the Suprematrixes; well, if you can call it that. One of them was a Polymorph while the other was a Petrosapien. The two were arguing about which person they should give the red Suprematrix to, they already knew that they had to give the green one to Ben.

"Tetrax!" the Petrosapien said. "He's the only logical choice since he saved Ben as well as the universe when he brought Ben to Azmuth so that he could fix the Omnitrix!"

"NO!" the Polymorph shouted. "Julie deserves it! She's Ben's girlfriend and probably the only person responsible enough to have it!"

"How about me?" they heard a voice come from behind them causing them to turn around.

They saw a man that looked to be about 17 human years in age, the man had on a black helmet that looked much like Eons, a black battle suit, and a cape that had the design of a GalvanianMechaMorph's body on it. The man walked forward slowly. Everyone in the room felt the air around them grow thinner. Finally, the man stopped moving.

Azmuth's assistants attacked the man, but, one of the close-by computers somehow moved in front of the man and transformed into a wall. The assistants stopped moving and smirked.

"You really think that you can beat us with a wall?" the Polymorph stated.

"No." the man said simply. "I think that I can beat you like this." As soon as those words left the man's mouth electricity shot out and began to shock everything within range.

The Petrosapien had a smirk on his face as he simply stood in place watching the Polymorph get shocked many times over. "That won't work on me." He stated. "I'm made of diamonds!" he began to laugh.

"Well then," the man stated "how about this?" suddenly sound waves began to shoot out of all the computers in the room, hitting the Petrosapien rather hard, causing him to fall apart.

"I will be taking those Suprematrixes now," the man said "thank you." He bent down and picked them up.

Azmuth stepped forward, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man turned toward him, "Me?" he asked "My names Droid. I'm a Technosapien. My kind is capable of hacking any device that is not being worn by or attached to other people; we basically manipulate technology, Technokinetic abilities I guess."

As he was walking out Azmuth activated a voice command on the Suprematrixes.

"Voice code: 55972031!" suddenly there was a loud beeping sound from the Suprematrixes before a loud humming sound rang throughout the room.

"Self-Destruct activated," the green Suprematrix said.

"Initiating in 2 minutes thirty seconds 7 milliseconds and 1,000,000,000,072 nanoseconds." Rang the red one.

"Pitiful." Droid said before both of the Suprematrixes attached to his right wrist, turning into the shape of a regular wrist watch with a circular screen, and they both had gray wrist straps on them.

"You see Azmuth," Droid said with great chagrin, "I can just deactivate the self-destruct sequence like this." Suddenly the screens on each watch flashed a deep shade of blue before returning to their original colors.

"Self-Destruct sequence," the green one said.

"Aborted." The red one said.

"Bye now, Azmuth." Droid stated before his cape wrapped around his body and molding to him before turning he turned into a puddle of goop and flew out the window.

"Ben…" Azmuth said, "I need you here, NOW." He ran toward the only device left standing before everything suddenly went black. The last thing he remembered was Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Albedo, and Albedo's team crouching by his side asking him if he was okay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. CREAMPOOF!

**If your reading this than post 'Bikini Bottoms' in the comments! Sorry that this is too short but I wrote this chapter in a hurry because my sister convinced this girl I have a crush on to come visit us at school! I WAS SO F***EN HAPPY THAT I JUST HAD TO GIVE YOU WONDERFUL READERS A GIFT TO SHARE IN MY HAPPY DAY! IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS THEN POST 'LUCKY B*****D' IN THE F***ING COMMENTS! sorry guys but I just had to put my cussing in with how happy I am, but don't worry Imma censor it, aint that grand?**

* * *

ZXSAAzmuth awoke in time to see Ben and the team sitting around a computer while Albedo crafted something at a table, he was building a new Omnitrix. Seeing this made Azmuth angry. Hadn't he told Albedo that there could only be one Omnitrix? Of course that was before he built the Ultimatrix, or the new Omnitrix, or even two Suprematrixes… where was he taking this? Oh forget it; they had more important matters to attend to!

"Ben!" Azmuth said with a blush. "I never thought I would say this but… I need your help to get back my newest DNA devices. They are called the Suprematrixes. They have many new aliens and new features." Azmuth looked over at Albedo before sighing. "And Albedo-" but of course he had to be interrupted.

"Actually Azmuth," Albedo began. "I've changed my name to Ren Galvan because I figured that nobody would think that I was telling the truth if I called myself Albedo. I also changed my name because I'm known all across the universe as the 'Red Ben Tennyson' so I pretty much just added Galvan to the end since it was my original species. I also damaged my DNA machine pretty badly so now I need a new Omnitrix so I can transform back and forth from one alien species to another."

Noticing something else, Ben asked what was on everyone's mind. "What about the new choice of grammar?"

Ren shivered, "Let's just say I got an Attitude Adjustment."

'_**Flashback Sequence'**_

~WWE arena~

"Welcome all to Friday Night Smack down! Tonight's opening match is a debut for Ben Tennyson lookalike 'THE OMNITRIX'S TRUE WIELDER', and his opponent; JOHN CENA!"

Ren walked in with an evil look on his face as he climbed into the ring with John Cena fuming at him,

"Me Cena!" John said. "Cena Smash!"

Ren, being the loud mouthed Galvan/Human that he was decided to hurt Cena's feelings. "Oh no! An ignoramus is spouting defecation! And I thought Arachnichimps were primates. You are a worse barbarian than a Chimera Sui Generis! I cannot believe that a swine like you breaths oxygen! You should just die while you have the chance mortal!"

"… YOU LITTLE FREAK! I SMASH YOU NOW! JOHN CENA SMASH YOU, LITTLE CREAMPOOF!"

"Creampuff."

"CENA NO UNDERSTANDS YOUR WIMPY WORDS COMING FROM YOUR WORD HOLE!"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU SHUT FOOD HOLE NOW!"

"Food hole? What happened to word hole?"

"YOU NO C ME!"

"Wait what?"

Cena put Ren into an Attitude Adjustment and threw him off of his back before pinning him.

"1… 2… 3… AND THE WINNER IS…. JOOOOOHN CEEEEENA!"

"OW! That hurt… I'M OUTTA HERE!"

And since this day, Ren no longer talked smartly to anyone ever again!

_**Flashback Sequence Ended**_

"And that's what happened." Ren said with chagrin.

"Well," Julie said while petting Ship. "You just got squashed really bad 'Creampoof'!" she, as well as everyone else, laughed at her own joke.

"Well Ren," Azmuth said with a laugh. "Let me help you finish that new Omnitrix. And maybe I'll unlock a brand new alien for each of you!"

"I think I speak for both Ben and I when I say that we would love that very much, Azmuth."

"I think," Ben began, "That we could each use a Stereosionist."

* * *

**Me: Yet another great chapter, ain't that right Ben?**

**Ben: Yup**

**Me: Now let's sign out**

**Ben: Good idea**

**Midget: Great job tio!**

**Me: And that everyone was my nephuew**

**All O' Us: BYE! Wish Okami luck on his life of awsomeness!**


End file.
